Punishment?
by lucka0021
Summary: Harry is having a detention with Snape. What will happen? SLASH, character death, HIATUS!


**Hello everyone,**

**The story will start after you read this (I charmed it so it doesn´t show tp muggles without reading this alert :D ) and mind it is NOT complete and it also ends in the middle of a conversation**.

**You may have seen this story here before, however due to a totally terrible writing I have decided to take it down and rewrite it. The first part is done, however I go not know how long it will take me to finish it. This is an alert to you about its current status as well as a last warning that this story will have explicit context (male relationship and underage sex). If this offends you, please do not continue reading.**

**Also this story is a request from a friend as I totally adore Snape and would not normally make him such a terrible person.**

**Harry Potter belongs to a lady named J. and her publishers. I do not in any sense take money for this story. I only play!**

- SLASH

- mentions of child abuse

- main character death

**Feedback will be appreciated. Please tell me what you liked and what you disliked so I can change it appropriately.**

**ON TO THE STORY:**

**Punishment**

-How come you are such an insolent brat that you can't even make a basic hair growth potion? If you wish to continue like this then not even Dumbledore will help to save your hide from me. Do you understand?!- The worst, most evil and bat like teacher a person can imagine as their potion professor glares at me over his monstrous nose.

It was just my second lesson of potions during the sixth year, but Snape already had my full hate to last him for another lifetime. What the hell did I do to him to get all this abuse he so gladly offers since the first year?

-I am really sorry, Professor. - I truly tried making my apology to be honest-sounding, but it probably didn't work so well, at least by the look he sends me now.

-My office, today, 7 pm. And Mr. Potter I do not advise you to go to dinner tonight. - He spat and swept straight to Draco, whose elixir, of course, have had an excellent structure and colour.

-Are you going to be OK? - Ron asked me with worry visible in his eyes.

-Of course yes, what can he do to me? - but in reality, I was terribly afraid that exactly HE is the one that can put me to the my worst nightmarish detention. And I do not mean it metaphorically at all.

O°O

It's not even a minute to seven and I am already waiting for the always punctual Snape in front of his classroom deep down in dungeons. Suddenly, all lamps are switching on and he is walking fluidly right at me.

He stopped suddenly and with an angry voice said: - Draco, if you are thinking about going to snoop right here and right now, then decide differently extremely quickly and return to your common room really fast... and without any excuses! And one more thing, I didn´t ban your entrance here down in dungeon today without any reason. So if you do not want to be punished as well, DISAPEAR!-

He would give a punishment to "perfect" Draco, too? It would be the first time...hnn I wouldn´t say no for such a show. And what type of punishment does he want to give me, when nobody can´t neither see it nor hear it? Now I am really scared. And for the first time I wish for Malfoy being with me down here. The fear is too much even for me.

-So Harry, come with me, please. – He said in soft voice that immediately calmed me down. But not completely.

-Yes, sir.-

- Oh no, no sir, call me Severus when we are not with students! We don´t have to _just_ hate each other, do we Harry? – he turns to me and really looks as if he means it for real, so I decided to try calling him as he wished.

-Ok Severus, but why did you give me this punishment then? - Please let him not be mad at me.

-Indeed, I haven´t even wanted to give it to you; I just wanted to talk with you as a man with a man. Get to know you and maybe even befriend you, to know something about your dreams, how has a new year started for you and if you are fine after the loss of your godfather. – He said everything so easily and caringly, but it still shocked me greatly. When I realised I just stood there with wide open mouth, I quickly shut it up and followed him quietly to his chambers.

-Sit wherever you want. – He offered, - So how is it with your new year, do you need help with tutoring or anything else of similar nature? Do not worry about potions, whenever you need help just come to me, I will be glad to offer my help to you.- he shocked me with his kindness and willingness right at the beginning.

-It has all just started again so I don´t have any problems, except for your potions, it is really very difficult subject for me.- I tried to be honest, but mainly to not to make him mad at me.

-Understandable. All right, this is what we´re going to do. You will have a lesson every Tuesday at seven o´clock, let me think, here at my place since there won´t be any interruptions. – I did not understand why does he need privacy during simple tutoring but it was probably better without students coming in and out all the time so I didn´t think of it more.

-Thank you … ehm …. Severus. – It is so weird speak to him by first name.

-So that is decided. How is going quidditch, do you already have new trainings, after all, only month and half and you will fight against my Slytherins!? – Isn´t this the teacher who hated quidditch from the bottom of his hearth? But hey, guidditch, I can totally speak about the wonders of the best game invented.

-The trainings have begun two days ago and this year looks really good. We are in a good condition since the start, so if nobody will be injured we can win. – I totally stopped overthinking and concentrated on my favourite topic, quidditch.

-If it is so I hold my fingers for you, although I shouldn´t as I am the Head of Slytherin, but still I am sitting with the best seeker of this school in the past century. – What´s wrong with him? He has never complimented me, and now all of sudden… . It is not like I am against it or anything; he looks like he cares about me, I even feel comfortable here and I am happy by this camaraderie, but still.

- Malfoy´s good too, he turns very quickly, and his weight and height are big help, I´m nothing special, there are a way better seekers, students and everything, - Why is he looking at me like that?

-Well … I find your figure very nice, it suits you as you look so vulnerable and a person just has to protect you. That brings me, does your scar hurt? And what do you think of the Dark Lord after the last year? – he was looking at me again, but this time I could see the care in his eyes and I wanted to hug him so badly I actually felt itching in my hands and neck.

-I don´t really know. I already hated him before but this time it is magnified. I can see he won´t stop before anything, not even murder. When he tried to possess me, I was so afraid but I also hoped that somebody will show up and rescue me and I won´t be alone anymore. I hate being alone, I wish I could have somebody I would love and could tell them everything that bothers me, or everything I feel, or I long for. I … - the words got stuck in my throat when strong arms pulled me to a hug and rubbed my back in a slow motion. I cried for the first time since I was four and Uncle Vernon beat me for "causing a scene". The tears run down my cheeks I did not even bother with stopping them. I could feel myself settling in the arms of a man that listened and understood me. I yearned to do one thing and when I lifted my head I just knew I must do it now.


End file.
